The field of the present invention is space vehicles and delivery systems. A space shuttle system is now well known for the lifting of substantial payloads to low earth orbit. In addition to the current American space shuttle program, concepts have been developed for a first stage reusable single staged orbit shuttle. Such a system would likely employ mixed mode propulsion and duel fuel rocket engines in accordance with U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,037 and 3,955,784. Such systems are understood to lead to performance enhancement with vehicle size reductions leading to overall system costs savings. Such shuttle systems have contemplated cargo bays for the carrying of second stage vehicles for geocentric deployment as well as lunar and extraterrestrial, deep space activity.
A second stage far space shuttle, either manned or unmanned, has been described as compatible with and launched from a single stage to orbit shuttle in low earth orbit. Such a second stage has also been contemplated as being reusable and using a duel fuel oxygen-propane-hydrogen propulsion with duel expander rocket engines. Such a system provides for reduced size to make practical the deployment of such a second stage from the cargo bay of a first stage to low earth orbit vehicle. This second stage far space shuttle has further been contemplated for deployment in geosynchronous orbit and other distant locations.
Such a second stage vehicle has been defined as dart shaped with a high hypersonic lift-to-drag capability.